


Don't Regret, Don't Cry

by guava



Series: Random Play Discography [3]
Category: SF9 (Band)
Genre: Blow Jobs, Fluff and Smut, Intercrural Sex, Love Bites, M/M, Shower Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-30
Updated: 2019-10-30
Packaged: 2021-01-13 07:00:36
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 5,154
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21240065
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/guava/pseuds/guava
Summary: The best moments that Inseong and Youngbin share are created out of the hard parts of being together.(Flash fiction loosely inspired by the tracklist/era ofBreaking Sensation.)





	1. Around Farewell

Being the oldest meant being the protector and defender of the dorm. That was how Inseong chose to spin the sad reality of his maknaes (and a hysterical Juho) locking him in his room from the outside, forcing him into a showdown with a cokroach with only a canister of bugspray to defend himself. 

Luckily, he had their brave and dependable leader trapped together with him. Inseong handed the canister to Youngbin and divided their duties as such: while Youngbin looked out for where their prey was crawling about, he would try to negotiate for their freedom. 

"Hey guys, let's all go out for fried chicken. I'll pay!" Inseong said, pounding the door with his fist. "Who knows, when we come back, maybe the coast will be clear!" 

From the other side of the door, Chanhee replied, "But what if it'll just hide somewhere we don't know? What if it comes out while we're asleep?" 

"What if it starts a family?" Youngkyun added. "What will we do if this dorm ends up with more bugs than members?" 

"Save us, hyung!" Juho screamed. "I'm losing my mind here!" 

Inseong believed that. Hearing the loss of depth in Juho's voice cemented the horror of their predicament. 

"Don't worry, we've got this!" Youngbin said, his eyes darting from one corner of the room to another.

Of course, his love for the members won over his disgust for creepy-crawlies. Inseong sighed, knowing that the best way to show his love for Youngbin and the three outside was to also step up and go head-to-head with the threat to their peace. He reacted in time, tugging at Youngbin's sleeve as he caught a dark blur speeding across the room.

Youngbin aimed and sprayed with the canister, but he wasn't fast enough to stop the creature from darting into the darkness beneath the bunk bed on which Seokwoo and Chanhee slept. 

Youngbin started to bend down, then straightened up again and shuddered. 

Inseong couldn't bear for Youngbin to be as freaked out as he was. Hoping to encourage Youngbin, he hugged Youngbin from the back and pleaded, "Youngbin-ssi, protect me!" 

Somehow, his distress seemed to have the opposite effect, for Youngbin just tried to pass the bugspray to him and said, "Why don't you try to kill it?" 

Here they were, two grown men living in the big city and re-creating their ancestor's pre-historical past of having to protect their tribe from the wild. A brainwave came over Inseong: just like how tribesmen had to create their own tools to survive, they must do the same. 

He rushed to his corner of the room and emptied a plastic take-out container that he used to store random things like a sewing kit, vouchers that were going to expire soon and a worn down 2B pencil. Holding the container in one hand, he strode back to where Youngbin stood and explained his plan to use it as a makeshift cage. 

The creature finally emerged from another side of the room, but it was nothing compared to the combined powers of 93cross. After Youngbin attacked, Inseong swiftly covered their prey with the container to confine it within a pesticide chamber of death. 

It still wouldn't go down easily, leaping and banging against the plastic to shift the container forward by a few centimetres. Seeing no other option but to get closer to it, Inseong gulped. 

"I love you," he said to Youngbin before pouncing on the container as if it was an exploding grenade. 

Youngbin wouldn't let him make the sacrifice alone and immediately rushed to hold down the other end of the container with all his might. The hair-raising smacks against the plastic reminded Inseong that only a thin barrier kept him from touching it with his bare hands. To contain his rising squeamishness, he closed the distance between Youngbin's lips and his. 

Youngbin squeaked but kissed Inseong back anyway. It was indeed an excellent and convenient diversion since their faces were really, really close. 

Inseong didn't stop kissing Youngbin until he sensed no more movement inside the container.

He pulled away just a hair's breadth and asked, "Is it dead yet?" 

"It's dead," Youngbin confirmed once Inseong backed away to give him enough room to check. 

"We did it! We defended the dorm!" Inseong cheered and he couldn't help but punch the air with both fists. "You know what, we're like a classic pair of superheroes. We can even be the defenders of Seoul if we wanted to." 

"You were just begging me to protect you, Inseong-ssi." 

"Ah, that's right. I am the damsel in distress in this situation." 

Despite having said that, Inseong swept aside the container and what's left of their dorm's invader to get closer to Youngbin, making out on the floor to continue where they had left off. Inseong thought that Youngbin might appreciate him being more damsel-like and so he rolled to his side, allowing Youngbin to go on top. 

While studying how Inseong looked beneath him, Youngbin's expression became more tender. 

He softly stroked Inseong's cheek and asked, "Do you think it's safe to...?" 

Inseong smiled. "I haven't heard a sound from outside for some time." 

And just as Youngbin was going to take him on the floor of his room, the door burst open, proving that Inseong had spoken too soon. Under the scrutiny of three pairs of eyes, Youngbin rolled off Inseong.

An awkward silence hung in the air until Chanhee broke it, pointing at the container and saying, "Hyung...there's still a dead animal in the middle of the room." 


	2. Easy Love

During their pillow talk, Inseong liked to share with Youngbin the many things about sex that he was curious about. Like, whether he could get Youngbin off faster with his dominant left hand or with his right, since that's the hand that he usually used to get himself off. 

Youngbin was more than happy to let Inseong find out the next time they were able to be alone. But then the nitty-gritty details of reality got in the way--it wasn't very comfortable to be squished into a shower stall together and it was less so when the water pouring down on them was set at a temperature that was colder than what Youngbin was used to. Inseong didn't seem to mind as he concentrated on turning his wrist to adjust his hold on Youngbin's cock, not realizing that something else aside from his technique was spoiling Youngbin's mood. 

"Just a second," Youngbin said, hugging Inseong close to give his arm more room to reach for the shower handle and adjust the temperature. 

The flow of hot water increased, steaming up the glass of the stall. 

Through the curtain of water between them, Inseong kissed Youngbin's wet lips and said, "Hey, isn't the hot water making you sleepy?" 

"No? Are you getting sleepy?" 

"A bit. Let me try this." 

Reaching back, Inseong turned the knob closer to the cold setting. Youngbin sucked in his breath and involuntarily clenched his teeth; his body startled by the sudden change from hot to cold. 

Inseong instantly changed the temperature right back, saying, "Sorry, I shouldn't have--"

Youngbin didn't let him finish or worry over nothing. Surging forward, he kissed Inseong and ended up crowding him into the opposite side of the shower stall. Youngbin felt Inseong running his fingers down Youngbin's back, nails scraping over the skin, and kissed Inseong harder. His cock got harder too and Inseong was equally aroused, which Youngbin confirmed when he tried to wrap his hand around both their erections at the same time. 

Against Youngbin's fingers, Inseong leaked more pre-come that added to the wetness from the shower. He didn't seem to mind that his plans for Youngbin's body were thrown out of the metaphorical window, not when he was able to think up a new one on the spot. He stroked his long fingers up Youngbin's cock, placing it between his thighs as he stifled Youngbin's moan with a kiss.

"Do it like this," Inseong said against Youngbin's mouth, pressing his thighs closer together and his hips against Youngbin's. "It'll feel really good." 

Youngbin understood and started thrusting back and forth, then paused to turn Inseong around to better thrust against Inseong's balls and along the crack of his ass. This way, he could also lap at the droplets of water along Inseong's shoulder, tasting the faint saltiness on Inseong's skin while listening to Inseong's moans combining with the sounds of the shower spray. 

These moments of having Inseong all to himself were very precious to him and he was lucky that they kept on happening, as long as Inseong enjoyed the novelty of having a sex life enough to put up with losing sleep and private time. Even if he was contented to just be with Inseong, Youngbin never failed to find Inseong's eagerness for trying out new sexual acts to be endearing and contagious. 

While holding Inseong in place by the hips, Youngbin curled his arm around Inseong's waist to take Inseong's cock in his hand. Inseong braced both his palms against the wall and thrust backwards harder against Youngbin's pelvis, surrendering all his pleasure to Youngbin. Youngbin tightened his strokes around Inseong's cock, his own climax building inside him with each time Inseong's cock twitched and leaked on his fingers. 

"Wanna come on you," Inseong moaned. "Is that okay?" 

With his head buried in the crook between Inseong's neck and shoulder, Youngbin nodded. 

"Anything you want," he said. 

He came first, hugging Inseong as tightly as he could and let his world narrow down to Inseong pressing both thighs firmly around his cock. For a few seconds after that, he loosened his hold on Inseong and used Inseong's shoulder as a temporary pillow to rest his forehead on. Inseong took care to spread his legs and avoided stimulating Youngbin's spent cock any further.

After Youngbin's brief rest, Inseong took his turn. Inseong turned back around and a little unexpectedly for Youngbin, he switched their positions such that Youngbin found himself standing with his back against the wall. As Inseong bent down to kiss him, Youngbin felt smaller than before, but not in a bad way as their lips touched and Inseong circled his arms around Youngbin's waist.

Protected--that was how Youngbin felt when he was being held by Inseong. With Inseong's body blocking the shower spray, Youngbin felt more of Inseong's heat more than the water falling down on him. He closed his eyes to really feel each sensation as he touched Inseong's cock again, nearly missing the moment when Inseong came on him.

He watched Inseong obviously relishing making a mess on his crotch and thighs, coating Youngbin's lower half with his come. When Inseong put his hand between Youngbin's legs to trace the mess on Youngbin's skin, Youngbin couldn't help but shy away, partially because he was ticklish and partially because he wanted to get clean right away.

Inseong noticed and gave Youngbin a quick hug before backing away to give Youngbin more space and access to the shower's water. Inseong washed up quickly, focusing on his inner thighs where Youngbin's cock had been, and toweled himself dry, then pulled on the spare change of clothes that he had left outside the shower stall.

"I'll go first," Inseong said, exiting the bathroom and letting Youngbin take his time.

Youngbin washed thoroughly before checking that all areas of the shower were free from signs of what he and Inseong just did. While he did so, he imagined Inseong getting into bed and covering himself with a warm blanket, and prepared himself to face a dark, empty hallway after stepping out.

But when he opened the door, there Inseong was and all set to kiss him goodnight.

Youngbin couldn't resist teasing Inseong a little. "I thought you left after having enough of me for tonight."

"Ah, you know that's not possible," Inseong replied. "If I stayed and watched you clean your junk, then I'll want to take over, and then my junk will get dirty, and then I'll want to clean it with you--"

To stop Inseong from flooding his mind with enticing ideas of dirtying and cleaning each other, Youngbin gave Inseong one final kiss for the night. 


	3. Watch Out

More than usual, Inseong was being a dance black hole during choreography practice. Just as Taeyang was going over to his hyung and ask what was going through his mind, he observed Inseong observing Youngbin. Their leader was a great dancer and his form looked especially good today in his black tank top that showed off the muscles of his arms; the same one that he wore when they shot their "Watch Out" dance practice video some days ago. 

Taeyang stopped in his tracks, putting two and two together. Could all this be a scheme by the 'Brain' to...seduce their leader? 

The possibility was high. Taeyang had luckily caught the sign just in time before the others could tease him again about his cluelessness towards the nature of his oldest hyungs' relationship. There won't be a repeat of the time when he walked between them to fetch some peanut butter, only to turn around and realize from the awkward way they were standing apart from each other that he had, quite literally, cut into the middle of something. 

"I'm sorry," he had said. "I'll leave so you can kiss." 

But that just made them insist that he stay. Youngbin even offered to make a peanut butter sandwich for him. 

If only he could easily tell when his hyungs were flirting and when they weren't, he'd never cut into the few breaks that they had for flirting. 

Jaeyoon broke it down for him: "When the manager-hyungs are around, nothing will happen. When they aren't around, _anything_ can happen." 

_Anything_ could be happening now in the studio where there were just the members. Taeyang gave the matter some thought--to attract a partner, one usually did a sexy dance and since Youngbin was used to reviewing sexy dances to collect reference for original choreography, it'd take an unusual level of sexiness to make him realize that something was up. That would explain Inseong going in the opposite direction with movements that Taeyang shall call...the 'I want to do the sex' dance.

The name itself sparked the stirrings of inspiration within Taeyang. Grateful to his hyungs for inspiring him, he decided to thank them later after asking Youngbin to help Inseong review and correct his moves. 

Once Youngbin stood before Inseong, Inseong instantly put his hands on Youngbin's bare arms. The casual skinship made Taeyang feel shy just watching them and he turned away, focusing on his reflection in the studio's mirror as he continued practicing on his own. Each step helped him to shake free the thought that he should be getting more adult-like with each year that he grew older. 


	4. Hide and Seek

A sort of conspiracy was increasing Youngkyun's chances of being hugged and kissed by Inseong whenever Youngbin was somewhere nearby. Inseong would show Youngbin his love, then move on to attacking Youngkyun with affection. The pattern repeated itself enough times that Youngkyun couldn't believe that neither Inseong nor Youngbin noticed it. 

One day, while Youngkun and Youngbin were walking down the corridor of FNC, Inseong appeared and occupied the space between the two of them. Youngkyun caught Inseong taking Youngbin's hand before he felt Inseong's fingers brush against his palm. 

Since the evidence was just right there, there was no better time for Youngkyun to point out what his hyung was doing. When Inseong, with the help of Youngbin, launched into his denials, Youngkyun deftly supplied the other evidence he had stored at the back of his mind. 

He finished what he had to say to Inseong with, "You can just focus the whole of your love on Youngbin-hyung. I'll be okay. I won't feel neglected or unloved or anything like that." 

"Aww, but hyung wants to love you," Inseong insisted. 

"This hyung wants to love you too," Youngbin added. 

They changed places so that Youngkyun was walking between them and each took one of Youngkyun's hands. Youngkyun sighed, thinking that both his hyungs had missed his point. 

That week, Youngkyun had another chance to give his hyungs the space and privacy to properly show their affection to each other. They were going back to their dorm after a whole day of hard work and Chanhee was there too, meaning there was an extra body for his hyungs to transfer part of their affections to. Before that happened, Youngkyun brought Inseong's attention to the food stall at the side of the road.

"How about showing your love today by treating Chanhee and me to some fish cake?" Youngkyun asked.

"Sure," Inseong said. "Why not, since hyung hasn't treated our youngest two for a while."

Youngbin joined in with, "Hey, if I call you 'hyung', can you buy some fishcake for me too? I am five months younger than you..."

"Hey, look here..."

Without listening to another word of their banter, Youngkyun and Chanhee ran to get their fish cakes. Youngkyun took a bite from his stick, munching slowly since it was deliciously hot. As he swallowed, he glanced backwards to check on his hyungs and found Inseong and Youngbin having interlaced their fingers together.

He took another bite and another glance back, finding his hyungs having progressed to holding and swinging both of each other's hands and laughing about something. The next time Youngkyun looked back, he nearly choked as Inseong kissed Youngbin's cheek.

Chanhee happened to be looking at them too and so Youngkyun asked, "Don't you think they're getting more and more daring? Every time I turn back, they seem to be doing something a little bolder. "

"What's the harm? It's perfectly okay to be lovey-dovey under the moonlight. Let's buy them more time by getting them to buy us more food."

"Sounds good, let's do that."


	5. Fall Down

Compared to Youngbin's bed, the bottom bunk where Inseong slept didn't get to see much action. While his roommates weren't in the dorm, Inseong invited Youngbin into his bed to even up the score, only to end up hitting the back of his head against the top bunk. 

Grimacing, he ducked his head and let Youngbin pet away the hurt from under him. 

"Poor Inseongie," Youngbin cooed as he went from petting to running his fingers through Inseong's hair. 

"That's not very sexy," Inseong grumbled. 

To redeem his sexiness, he pressed his lips against the underside of Youngbin's jaw and kissed down Youngbin's neck. Inseong lingered on the hollow between Youngbin's collarbone, then kissed back up to suck on the bump of Youngbin's Adam's apple. He was satisfied with the way he made Youngbin moan and shift his hips and Inseong did not mind one bit that he had to press his body down harder on Youngbin, maximizing the space between the bunks to avoid another head-hitting accident. 

Inseong dipped his head, zeroing in on the bit of Youngbin's latin quote tattoo that he could kiss. The rest of it was still covered by the V-neck that Youngbin had on, but not for much longer. Inseong decided to multi-task, kissing Youngbin on the mouth and slipping his fingers beneath the hem of Youngbin's shirt. He pulled it up while also dragging his fingertips over Youngbin's other tattoo that ran along his side. 

Predictably, Youngbin grabbed his wrist. 

"You know I'm really sensitive there," Youngbin said. 

"Really?" Feigning ignorance, Inseong used his free hand to caress Youngbin's side again and make Youngbin squirm. "I guess you are." 

"Wait, wait...show some mercy, Master Inseong." 

"Mmm, I like the sound of 'master' with my name. Get half-naked for me, slave...Youngbin-ssi." 

At Inseong faltering in talking dirty, Youngbin broke into a laugh. Inseong turned his face away, though part of him wanted to smile at having made Youngbin laugh. Another part of him was pissed that reality didn't go as planned in keeping up the level of sexiness when he was finally alone with Youngbin. 

It didn't take long for them to get back in the mood as Youngbin stripped off his shirt. 'Shine Forever'--Inseong read the words of Youngbin's other tattoo that other members and fans alike didn't get to see often since Youngbin wasn't fond of revealing clothes or going shirtless. Seeing it should be enough of a privilege, but Inseong was greedy for more. What he wanted was to put an equally permanent mark on Youngbin; something for Youngbin to remember Inseong by in his future of proving to someone _not_ Inseong--someone that Youngbin didn't have to work with and could build a life with--that he was five hundred percent boyfriend/husband material. 

When Inseong imagined that future, he'd fast-forward over his inevitable heartbreak to cast himself as the shipper on board with Youngbin's budding romance or the wacky uncle to Youngbin's beloved children. Those visions of the future increased the sense of urgency in presently immersing himself in his role as Youngbin's lover and he gave in to the urge building inside him, biting down on the bare gap between 'Shine' and 'Forever' inked on Youngbin's skin. 

"Inseong!" Youngbin tried to wriggle away, obviously restraining himself from retracting his elbows to avoid hitting Inseong. "Not there!" 

Inseong didn't miss Youngbin indirectly giving permission to bite him. "Oh? If not there, then where should I do it?" 

He let his breath ghost over Youngbin's left nipple before touching his lips to the skin below it. "How about here?" 

"Oh...okay." 

Raising his eyes, Inseong took in Youngbin's look of desire. Then he returned to the task at hand, putting his mouth to Youngbin's chest. The online guides that told him to suck hard to leave a mark didn't specify how long he should take, so he kept at it and occasionally tasted Youngbin's skin with his tongue. 

Not long after, he heard Youngbin saying, "Do it harder." 

With his voice muffled by Youngbin's chest, Inseong replied, "But I might hurt you." 

"Have you never left a love bite before?" 

Inseong raised his head to meet Youngbin's eyes and asked, "Have you?" 

Youngbin nodded and beneath his fond smile for Inseong, Inseong thought he could detect the rare trace of smugness. "Shall I demonstrate on you?" 

He didn't even have to ask. 

For Youngbin to do what he was going to do, Inseong took his shirt off. It felt wonderful to feel Youngbin's naked chest against his and even better when Youngbin put his mouth to the base of Inseong's collarbone. Though it would be easy for Inseong to cover up the mark that Youngbin would leave there, Inseong wished that Youngbin wouldn't be so considerate. 

"Do it higher," Inseong demanded. "Do it on my pulse." 

All Youngbin did after finding the pulse on Inseong's neck was to kiss and nip the skin there. 

Kissing down Inseong's throat, he commented, "Here's too dangerous. Do you want to be wearing turtlenecks in the middle of summer?"

"I suppose not. But you know me...I live for danger."

Youngbin scoffed, exhaling warm breath on Inseong's skin. Inseong deserved that just for saying stuff out loud to better pretend that whatever he had said was true. Just as he was about to share his thoughts with Youngbin, he stopped as he felt Youngbin's teeth graze against his skin.

That was Youngbin's only warning before he put his mouth on Inseong and sucked hard. Inseong cried out, more from shock than from pain, and clutched the back of Youngbin's neck, realizing too late that he should have covered his mouth with his hand. Well, if anyone was going to call him out for traumatizing whoever was in the dorm, he'd put the blame on Youngbin. 

Inseong trembled and panted hard in Youngbin's arms, and when Youngbin drew back, he reluctantly loosened his hold on Youngbin.

"Oh no," Youngbin sighed. "I've made it a little bigger than I intended."

Inseong couldn't see Youngbin's handiwork without a mirror, but he could always inspect it later.

"Never mind," he said and stroked Youngbin's hair. "I've got enough shirts with high collars to hide it for a week."

"I hope it lasts that long. Though I shouldn't..."

To show that Youngbin had done a good job, Inseong gave him a hug. Youngbin hugged him back and for a while, they just held each other without saying a word. Inseong liked this too, even as he entertained dangerous thoughts of hoping that the love bite that Youngbin left on him would never fade away.

"Inseong-a," Youngbin said. "Let me hold you."

"Isn't that what we're doing right now?"

"No, I mean..."

When Youngbin moved to lay Inseong down on the bed, Inseong relaxed and pressed his naked back against the sheets. He smiled at Youngbin, ready to be held in the way Youngbin wanted to hold him.


	6. Why

On returning to his room after a shower, Youngbin was greeted with Jaeyoon holding in his laughter while telling him, "You're in for it, hyung." 

After Jaeyoon refused to explain what he meant, Youngbin went to bed confused and wondering what was in store for him. He only understood the next day as he saw Inseong dressed in a familiar-looking orange shirt and dark blue shorts with white stripes across the bottom of one of the leg holes--Youngbin's clothes that Inseong must have stolen yesterday with Jaeyoon's help. 

They had a couple of hours to hang out until they had to shoot another dance practice video with the others. Before leaving their dorm, Youngbin checked Inseong's chest for the kiss mark that he had left a while ago. Most of it had faded, leaving Inseong free to wear regular T-shirts without high collars. 

"Are you trying to tell me that...you're mine?" Youngbin guessed. 

"No, what I'm saying is that _you're_ mine," Inseong replied, putting his hands on his hips. "And what's yours is mine." 

Lately, Inseong's growing dominance both tickled Youngbin and hastened Youngbin's plans to surprise Inseong in return. He surged forward to kiss Inseong on the mouth, completing the first step of distracting Inseong while he backed Inseong against their dorm's front door. He had everyone tidy up and so for once, he didn't have to worry about tripping over one of the many shoes usually strewn all over the entrance. 

As they kissed, Youngbin tugged down his pair of shorts from Inseong's hips along with Inseong's underwear and asked, "Inseongie, may I suck your dick?" 

"Only if you call me 'Master'," Inseong said and then caught himself. "Wait, you're finally going to try that here?" 

"You don't want me to do it?" 

"I want you. I just don't want you kneeling on the floor to do that when you don't have to. Why don't we go to your bed?" 

"So you're not interested at all in doing it here, so close to the hallway? Would you rather stick to making love like an old married couple?" 

After giving the matter some thought, Inseong said, "You're got a point...we have gotten stuck in a rut like some old married couple. Right now, I'm your master and you're my slave, and you should kneel and suck my dick." 

Youngbin could hardly believe how excited he was to do so. Excited and a little nervous, for all he had done at most was to experimentally warm Inseong's cock with his mouth for a few seconds at a time. He did that to begin, feeling Inseong's girth with his tongue and jaw as Inseong grew hard in his mouth. 

The thickening of Inseong's cock and the sharper taste of him increased Youngbin's confidence and soothed his nerves. He was pleased to hear Inseong murmuring compliments on how great he was doing and when Inseong rested his hand on the back of Youngbin's head, Youngbin leaned into the touch. Youngbin didn't forget to touch Inseong too as he brought his hands up and down the back of Inseong's thighs, then cupping Inseong's balls. 

"Oh, yes," Inseong moaned. "Mmm, that's...that's good." 

Youngbin sucked harder, pushing Inseong beyond words. He held onto Inseong's right hip with one hand, allowing Inseong to go weak in the knees, and stroked the base of Inseong's cock with his other hand. He knew better than to overstretch his beginner skills by committing to only using his mouth. It didn't take much longer for him to make Inseong come and as Inseong climaxed in Youngbin's mouth, he tightened his grip on the back of Youngbin's head. 

Youngbin winced and he somehow kept himself from choking while swallowing Inseong's release. The successful blowjob was a close shave away from ending disastrously and Youngbin was relieved that Inseong didn't notice. He was so hard by then that he wanted to stay where he was and jack himself off, but the ache in his knees forced him to stand back up. 

Once he had fixed his clothes and wrapped his arms around Youngbin, Inseong spun Youngbin around. Youngbin leaned against the door and tilted his head up to kiss Inseong, getting an urgent need to come just from having Inseong's tongue in his mouth. 

Youngbin sensed Inseong's palm against his crotch and was about to undo his pants when Inseong broke away to ask, "Should we just stay in bed or do you want to go somewhere else?" 

"We were going to have lunch, remember?" Youngbin reminded him. 

"Oh, right." 

Back to business, Inseong had Youngbin put his hands by his side. Inseong took care of Youngbin like that--or rather, took Youngbin apart--with his hands and forbade Youngbin from touching him back. He made the rules, yet he was the one to break them, squeezing Youngbin's hand when it became too difficult for Youngbin to stay quiet and keep anyone walking outside their dorm from knowing what Inseong did to him. 

* * *

One by one, most of the members recognized the true owner of Inseong's outfit for the day. Even the recording crew got in on the joke and agreed to film Inseong dressed as he was to present a fun little detail for the viewers of the group's dance practice videos. 

Only one member remained clueless. Sanghyuk wanted to start a bet on when someone would bring up what Inseong wore in the Fancafe, but changed the bet at the last moment to when the other shoe would drop for Taeyang. 

One morning, after FNC uploaded the dance practice videos, Taeyang asked during breakfast, "Did anyone notice Inseong-hyung wearing Youngbin-hyung's clothes?" 

A chorus of "there it is" and "finally" erupted among the other members. Taeyang glanced at Youngbin and for some reason, his hyung added an egg roll to his plate and told him to eat well. 

Laying his hand on Taeyang's shoulder, Juho sighed, "We noticed. We all did."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Who could forget this?

**Author's Note:**

> I wish I can finish these stories as fast as I can listen to the comeback. Sadly that's not possible...
> 
> I've created a [Twitter account](https://twitter.com/guava_otp93) just to collect BinSeong ship fodder! Look out for my own posts there from November onwards ;D


End file.
